shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
Mapping it Out
Mapping it Out is the eighteenth episode of the first season. Plot The kids discover a rabbit at the station. Harry says that a rabbit cage was in the lost and found, so he puts him in the cage. A man named Pepe asks Harry for directions. This makes Stacy realize that the station needs a map. Matt asks Mr. Conductor if the engines on Sodor ever get lost. He explains that if they're on rails, they do not usually get lost, but can runaway down the line. Stacy wants to get some food for the rabbit, so she leaves, warning the kids not to go anywhere. Schemer arrives and makes fun of the kids map until he finds out that the map is for the Indian Valley Railroad. Schemer says they should take a train down the line, marking the map as they go along. Mr. Conductor then warns Matt not to go, but Tanya says it will be fun. Schemer then pulls Matt to the platform as the train arrives and all three are off - when Schemer drops the map. Stacy comes back, but can't find them anywhere. Harry finds out, and they're very worried. Mr. Conductor tells them what happened. Harry waits on the platform, while Mr. Conductor tries to cheer Stacy up. They both look at Schemer's map and Twiddly Junction is circled. After calling there, they find out that's where Matt, Tanya and Schemer are. When they get back, everyone is thankful to see each other, while Schemer is still in Twiddly Junction. Stacy and Harry are relieved and tell them to ask either of them for permission before leaving next time. They then talk to Mr. Conductor, who tells them it's fun to go exploring, but you need to be aware of the consequences. Later, Schemer is brought back by Pepe, who says he was lost. Pepe talks about where he is from and it turns out he's from Ecuador (a country in South America). After, Stacy hangs the newly finished map and Mr. Conductor takes the rabbit to a new home. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Ringo Starr as Mr. Conductor * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones * Leonard Jackson as Harry Cupper * Nicole Leach as Tanya Cupper * Brian O'Connor as Schemer * Jason Woliner as Matthew Jones Flexitoon Puppeteers * Peter Baird as Grace Bass * Craig Marin as Rex * Olga Marin as DiDi * Alan Semok as Grace Bass * Vaneese Thomas as Grace Bass * Wayne White as Tex Guest Starring * Pepe as Himself Mentioned Characters * Thomas (mentioned) * Henry (mentioned) * Percy (mentioned) * Harold (mentioned) Thomas stories * The Runaway : Thomas doesn’t feel well and is sent to the Works for repairs. Duck fills in for him and becomes friends with Annie, Clarabel and the passengers. When Thomas returns, he finds he stills has problems – his new brakes feel stiff, causing him to overshoot platforms. So his crew learn to be extra careful, until Thomas’ Fireman falls ill and a Relief takes his place. Unfortunately, the Relief forgets about Thomas’ handbrake, resulting in Thomas, Annie and Clarabel to run away down the line without a crew. Harold the Helicopter zooms to the rescue, bringing an Inspector to the next station, who soon stops the runaway safely. * Percy Takes the Plunge : One day, Percy is bragging to Bill and Ben about his battle through the floods to get the Vicar’s School Group home, and crows that “Water’s nothing to an engine with determination!” Henry overhears this and scoffs indignantly, and is beyond words when Percy reminds him of when the big green engine was bricked up in a tunnel for his phobia of the rain! Later, Percy and Thomas observe a DANGER notice at the Harbour Quay. The real reason is because the foundations of the quay have sunk, meaning that the wharf is uneven and slopes downward to the sea. Percy doesn’t realise this and his curiosity gets the better of him. After foolishly asking “help” from the trucks, he ends up overshooting the buffers and is up to his chin in seawater! When he is eventually rescued, Henry has the last laugh when he hauls Percy to the Works. Jukebox Band Segment Song * Red River Valley Cartoons & Songs * Follow Directions Trivia * Stacy uses the term "railway" instead of the American "railroad" when she describes the need of a new map. * Mr. Conductor reveals that the old Indian Valley Railroad Line map is 56 years old. Since this episode was produced in 1989, this would put the map's origin to be drafted, 1933. * The song "Follow Directions" was released on video as part of "Shining Time Station Singsongs Vol. 1." * Prior to the 2001 release of Anchor Bay's "Best of Percy" home video, Ringo Starr's US dub of "Percy Takes the Plunge" was only available in this episode. * Curiously near the episode's end, Stacy hangs the old unaltered map up on the mural wall to the right of the ticket desk. The map would eventually end up back on the inside wall of the workshop nearest to the wall bookcase in the seasons that followed. * Mr. Conductor tells The Runaway to Stacy, Matt and Tanya in this episode. * Mr. Conductor tells Percy Takes the Plunge to Matt and Tanya in this episode. Quotes * Matt: Mr. Conductor, did the engines on the Island of Sodor read maps if they get lost? Mr. Conductor: Well if they stay on the tracks, it's rather hard for engines to actually get lost, but they can sometimes find themselves running away down the track when they don't inspected. I can tell how it happened to Thomas. * Mr. Conductor: Of course, It really wasn't Thomas' fault. His brakes were stiff and he built up some steam, that's all. * Tanya: But that was the freight cars' fault. Mr. Conductor: Not really! Percy should have known better than to trust them. He should have thought twice before he decided to explore out there. * Schemer: (to Pepe) My friend, I know this place! I am Shining Time Station! Stacy: I beg your pardon? Schemer: Well, I am the Arcade, aren't I? Gallery Mapping it Out/Gallery Episode File:Mapping It Out Category:Episodes Category:Season 1